This invention relates to oil skimmers, specifically to tramp-oil skimmer belts used in association with a variety of oil-skimming apparatus Tramp-oil generally comprises hydraulic oils, lubricants, and other undesirable oils.
Industrial work which involves metal working such as milling, tooling, machining, boring, and the like, uses high-speed power tools for that purpose A variety of industrial solutions are used to lubricate and to cool the work piece and the machine or tool associated with that work piece. Industrial solutions, such as coolants, are costly When invariably, and unavoidably, tramp-oil becomes mixed with industrial solution, the useful life of the industrial solutions is greatly diminished A need exists to remove tramp-oils from the industrial solution (generally a water miscible cutting and grinding fluid).
The purpose of removing tramp-oil from another industrial solution is to maintain that industrial solution in a contamination-free state and to thereby reduce bacterial growth potential therein. Many apparatus and belts used in association with tramp-oil removal work well in situations where tramp-oil is prevalent in great concentrations and is visible. The belts have an oleophilic hydrophobic quality which is suitable to the purpose. In instances where tramp-oil is in an emulsified state, these belts come up `dry` thereby leaving traces of emulsified tramp-oil in the industrial solution for extended periods of time. Left in this state leads to bacterial growth, contamination, and costly replacement of the industrial solution.
Tramp-oil, even in trace amounts, provides a food source for bacteria and thereby contributes to its growth. Because of such growth, the work place becomes filled with an undesirable rancid and foul-smelling order. Tramp-oil is also the source smoke-mist and oil-mist in the work place. Quality of the work place suffers. These are valid health-related, environmental, and quality-of-life concerns for the well-being of the worker. Quality of work is also affected by the presence of tramp-oil. Tramp-oil reduces the useful life of the machine tool and the useful life of the industrial solution used in the machining process. It provides a means by which undesirable residues are retained in the work place and desposited on the work piece and the machine tool. Overall, the product suffers in time expended to produce it and in the quality of finished product itself. The presence of tramp-oils also results in increased maintenance requirements in the work place. Tramp-oil is the scourge to industry and any efficient means of eliminating tramp-oil will greatly enhance the quality of finished products and quality of life in the work place for the machinist.
Generally, contaminated industrial solutions, even with trace amounts of contaminate, will last for a short period of time. After that, the contaminated fluid is disposed-of and replaced. The problems associated with this method are two-fold--this cure incurs a double cost. One cost for the proper packaging of the contaminated industrial solution and its proper disposal and another for the cost of new industrial solution. A third, indirect but associated problem is final disposal. In an already crowded eco-sphere, limiting waste streams becomes crucial. Disposing of industrial solutions before their time adds to rather than decreases our waste stream.
Adding a bactericide to the industrial solution to kill the bacteria is yet another attempt at curing some problems associated with the presence of tramp-oil. In this cure, one problem was substituted for another since it was found that most bactericides irritated human skin. The problems associated with trace amounts of tramp-oil remain unabated.
Pick-up belts currently used for the purpose of removing tramp-oil are made of a synthetic rubber or rubber-like material. They are non-absorbent and pick-up tramp-oils based on their respective oleophilic and glue-like qualities. Because of their glue-like qualities to oils, these belts are suited for use in industrial solutions with high degrees of oil contamination. These belts are typically associated with the Oylbelt Skimmer.TM. and the Scrounger.RTM., Jr. In industrial solutions where tramp-oil is emulsified, these belts run dry leaving the industrial solution, with its contaminating tramp-oil, in the industrial solution's container. Within a short period of time, bacterial growth is fostered and the quality of the industrial solution, working environment, and work piece suffers. Not only does this type belt fail to pick-up the industrial solution, it is extremely costly.
A less costly belt, made from the loop-like fibers of a hook-and-loop fastening material positioned on both sides, also works well in tramp-oil saturated situations but not in those situations where tramp-oil is emulsified. Most prior art inventions involve a complete skimming apparatus. The type of belt used is peripheral to the invention.
Koller (U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,957) discloses a self-contained skimmer utilizing a flexible endless belt made of a neoprene fabric and having a mat finish. The outer surface of the belt should be wettable by the liquid to be removed.
Threadgill (U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,372) discloses a liquid separator having an endless belt for skimming oils from a liquid body. The belt is made of material wettable by oil and that which exhibits oleophilic characteristics on its surface. It is oleophilic on both sides of the belt.
Lewan (U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,953) discloses a belt-type skimmer apparatus which utilizes an endless belt which is engaged between pincher rollers and weighted down in liquid.
Kaylor (U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,083) discloses a skimmer apparatus whose oil removal capabilities are enhanced by use of an oil-avid non-woven mat of oleophilic fibers, preferably a polyolefin or polypropylene, and preferably backed on one side with a heavy polyolefin film cover, on its liquid-contact member. The primary contacting member is the drum. In belt-type skimmers, the belt is composed similarly as is the drum.
Bronnec, et. al., discloses a hydrocarbon extractor of the belt-skimmer type. The belt is an endless belt made of oleophilic material, such as a polyester coated with polyurethane. The opposite outer surfaces of the belt are modified by abrasion.
None of these prior art concepts utilizing a belt has grasped the loop-type belt concept, as taken from the hook-and-loop type fasteners, wherein two loop sides are connected by their respective backsides thereby exposing both loop sides to the liquid, as a viable means of skimming oils from liquids. None that is except Betts, et.al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,011). Betts discovered, must like applicant, that loop sides so configured make a surprisingly good skimming material. The belt is an endless belt fashioned of hydrophobic non-absorbent material. The sewing of two such materials, back-to-back, exposing the loop sides for oil skimming is where the similarity ends. Though such a belt performs reasonably well where the amount of oil is heavy, it does not perform well where oil quantities are low or partially emulsified or emulsified. It has been discovered that strategic placement of stitching and apertures enhance the liquid collection and skimming capabilities of such a belt and permit it to gather emulsified oils. Moreover, none of the prior art disclosures reveal or suggest adjustability, selective repairability, or selective replaceability as does the current invention.
None of the prior art belts can draw out industrial solutions which contain tramp-oils in trace, emulsified amounts. Likewise, none of the prior art belts are configurable at the work place into endless loops or adjustable in the manner of the present invention.
The essence of the present invention lies in its stitching configuration, its versatility and adjustability, and the hydrophillic absorption quality of the otherwise hydrophobic-oriented belt which is created by the plurality of apertures configured throughout which also create liquid-collecting pockets in between the two layers. The improved adjustable skimmer belt not only solves the problems associated with prior art belts, but is it less costly, lasts longer, and is adjustable. It can be easily fitted into any workplace and to any work piece. If any section of the belt becomes damaged, the damaged section or sections can be easily removed and the belt can be easily reconnected for continued and virtually uninterrupted use.